


MCYT ONESHOTS!

by Anxious_Ash



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Ash/pseuds/Anxious_Ash
Summary: I'M BORED AND I HAVE NO INSPIRATION, SO GIVE ME SOME!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	MCYT ONESHOTS!

HI! Give me some requests for MCYT Fanfiction!

I will write:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Hurt/Comfort  
Anything that isn't in "What I won't Write" but If i find anything later that makes me uncomfortable, I will tell you.

I won't write:  
Smut  
Shipping for minors  
Intense violence (I'm bad at it)  
Gore (Also bad at it)  
XReaders (They make me uncomfortable to write, sorry)

If I find anything else I won't write, I'll add it! Leave requests and I'll try to write it! BYE!


End file.
